I Could Never Forget
by Tuesday The First
Summary: Oneshot. fxf. Luna reflects on top of the Astronomy Tower about Hermione and all the wonderfulness that is the brunette waiting for the day she will see her again. It's closer than she expected.


_AN: A little oneshot. It sort of goes off my chapter fic _The Lovegood Charm. _If you feel inclined to read that, go ahead. I insist._ _A little something to tide you over until I get my HermioneLavender fic up which is a much different tone that any HermioneLuna stuff and I hope you like it just as much or a little._

Disclaimer: _I own nothing. Just my imagination._

_So, review it, favourite, but more so, Enjoy it._

**I Could Never Forget**

The sun was a perfect golden yellow sphere in a fluffy, white cloud spotted periwinkle sky above Hogwarts. It's raise stretched down like fingers brushing against the baby green grass that had sprouted at the turn of the seasons. The colors of spring waved in the scheme of an April shower rainbow across the grounds. The beautiful soft pastels shimmered in the reflective light off the black lake making even the Forbidden Forest look approachable. A light breeze snaked through the castle, the slightest hint of promising rain lingering on the air.

Luna lolled her head back, eyes closed and nostrils flared as she drank in the humid wind, tasting the droplets on her tongue and feeling the soon coming thunder in her bones and feel the heat of lightening like sparks on her finger tips. She had taken to sitting at her usual spot a top the Astronomy Tower, legs dangling over the wall, arms behind her grasping the brick to keep her from falling doom. The stillness of her form matched that of a gargoyle but the sweet, snowy sheen of her skin and the gloss of her long, straggly blonde hair was enough to set her apart from the unattractive forms of stone.

A faint ninny in the distance drew her head erect, cerulean eyes fluttering open like the delicate wings of a butterfly. She spotted the source of the call. A cluster of unicorns had come to the edge of the Forbidden Forest to graze. Their white coats as sleek as ivory, horns long and spiraled glistening like glass in the sun. Luna watched them with innate interest, her imagination running ramped as she thought of how it would be to ride on the backs of one of these mystical beast. Daddy had told her it would be like riding the wind, literally. They weren't like normal horses. It was her dream to be able to. Maybe one day.

The Giant Squid buzzed across the lake capturing her attention. A couple students done with sessions for the day had taken rest around the lake. Some were tossing a ball back and forth while others laid out soaking in the beautiful spring weather. Luna loved being so high. She loved being able to see everything from a bird's eye view. She loved the disconnect she felt from the rest of the world when she was perched so high. She liked the exhilarating fear that, with one bad move, she could fall. She loved the way the wind felt in her hair and on her skin and how crisp, clear and calm it felt.

If she could, she'd spend all of her time up on the tower with her head back and mind shut off to the things here where it wondered to a place far away from the schooling castle. To a place that she wished everyday she could run off to. To a place where she could be back in the arms of the one she loved and feel her parchment scented warmth against her unusually cold body.

The blonde shivered at the thought, a pleasant smile spreading on her bright pink lips. "Hermione," She spoke into the wind as if it would carry her call to the Brightest Witch of Her Age who was now deep in the corridors of the Ministry of Magic. The Lovegood girl couldn't express how very happy she was for her beautiful, loving brunette. But to go along with that joy, was the sadness brought on that she was no longer around. They had spent such a short time together during Hermione's seventh year and now they were torn apart again, but this time the blonde was left with the anxious await of the end of the year when they'd be reunited in the Lovegood home.

The gates to the Hogwarts gates swung open allowing in a carriage pulled by a chorus of horses. Luna watched it curiously trying to make out what sort it was. The insigna of the Ministry was printed on one side. A nervous jolt filled her stomach. It had been a while sine the Ministry had any business at the school. They didn't show up often and when they did, it never meant anything good. The rest of the students stopped to watch the carriage pull up to the entry doors where the blonde lost sight of it.

She turned her attention back to the grounds. A bird flew over head passing close enough for her to touch. She began to hum softly to herself, legs swaying. The tune was her theme for Hermione. She had made it up not long after they started to spend more time together. At that time it was a bittersweet tune of black and white keys and mysterious strings. As time went on, it shifted to something lighter, pleasant, a romantic melody that was lifted from the pits of her heart. It was what her soul, were it able to sing out, would play. She'd hum it every night, every morning, every passign hour in hopes that her Hermione could feel it in. In hopes that her Hermione's soul was just as connected to hers as Luna's was to the brunettes and that it would skip a beat at the feeling and know that her Luna was thinking of her, singing of her.

As she drew in a breath to continue the tune, the click of a door sounded behind her. They were making an effort to keep quiet but nothing escaped the blonde's keen ears. She was in tune with everything on top the Tower. The air was too empty and clear for anything to slip by her. She heard the soft pat of their shoes on the bricks and her heart stopped, her breathing stopped, her body froze like a statue and her eyes shot open still facing out towards the plain of the school.

"I told you to stay out of harm when I left." Hermione's voice was like a chorus singing praises in her ears. The scolding tone in it warming her more than the sun had, touching her toes and the tips of her fingers. "How you think sitting on the wall of the Astronomy Tower is staying out of harm is beyond me."

Luna bit her lip trying to control the grin that took over her face so wide that it hurt her cheeks. "What do I have to worry?" She braced herself to turn around. "I know that Hermione will save me if I were to ever fall into danger."

"And fall you just might."

At that, the blonde turned her neck. Her imagination may be vivid and her memories may be a spot on recollections, but nothing was like seeing the real thing. She caught her breath in her throat at the sight of Hermione. She was draped in Ministry robes, professionalism and success glowing off of her like the tip of a lit wand. Her hair, though still bushy, was a mound of loose curls around her grinning face, chestnut eyes bowed with her wide smile: The most beautiful thing Luna had ever seen.

"Hello Hermione." She said her old greeting, voice a soft whisper afraid that if she said it any louder her emotion would've been lost.

"Hello LunaLove."

As the blonde was pulling her legs back over, Hermione was making her way towards her catching the girl's glasslike frame in her arms. Luna circled her arms around the brunette's neck, nose buried in the crook of her neck breathing her in. The scent so intoxicating it made her dizzy with passion. Hermione's warmth surged through her like the hot blood through veins, their heartbeats both racing in time with the others.

Hermione leaned back just enough to look at Luna. The blonde giggled as she reached up to wipe the tears from the brunette's eyes. These tears, she liked. They were happy tears, tears of love and tears of pure elation. She kissed one of them from Hermione's cheekbone and trailed down until she reached her lips. Hermione responded stronger than she had expected, the sensation stronger than any effect of fire whiskey. No thrill of a glorious thunderstorm could match the shock of lightening bolt electricity that snaked through her leaving her fingers and toes tingling. No thunder could compare to the rumbling vibrato of their beating hearts as one.

Luna buried her long, thin fingers into Hermione's thick hair holding her in place. The press of the brunette's arms around her waist was crushing but she welcomed it. She loved it. She could never get close enough to her.

They broke away to take in air. Both girls drew in a jagged breath, their faces flushed with hot white passion and longing, foreheads pressed together as they peered into each others eyes getting lost in the pools before them: Hermione gone in a mysterious ocean that was Luna Lovegood and Luna floating in the never ending pits that were Hermione Granger.

The brunette breathed in, eyes closed relishing in the honeysuckle scent of the blonde in her arms. She smiled. "Happy Birthday." She whispered.

Luna gasped lightly, eyes widening there biggest yet. "You remembered." She said though she couldn't understand why she did. Of course Hermione wouldn't have forgotten. She only thought that she would be spending it without her because of where she was.

Hermione kissed her nose softly. "I could never forget anything about you, Luna."

Euphoria coursed through the blonde so strong she shivered as she bit into another fervent kiss one, surprisingly, stronger then the first. In that moment she forgot about Hogwarts, forgot about students and teachers and studies and that this moment would not lost for long. All she thought about was right then, right there with Hermione, glued to her, tasting her, having her in her arms and hearing her speak.

The words were on the tip of Luna's tongue. She couldn't keep them down any longer. Between a kiss she let them stream of words out on a soft, bell chiming note, "I love you."

But, what she heard next, for the first time since they agreed to be together, since the days at the Lovegood's home and the winding weeks before the brunette had to leave exploded Luna's heart into such a frenzy she couldn't help the jubilant tears that spring to her eyes.

"I love you, Luna Lovegood."

There would never be a birthday quite like that.

_El fin_


End file.
